1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display arrangements in general, and more particularly to a display stand having a collapsible and/or foldable base.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are already known various constructions of collapsible display stands, among them such in which a collapsible and foldable base is hingedly connected to a display housing or receptacle for the goods to be put on display. Examples of such arrangements may be found in the French Patent No. 84 04211 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,726,476 and 4,813,536 where the collapsible base wraps around the exterior of the box-shaped housing when in its collapsed and folded storage and transportation state.
Such arrangements have several disadvantages. For example, in some cases, additional means besides the lid must probably be provided for holding the collapsed and folded base and/or the lid in position. Whether such holding means includes adhesive tape, staples, binding straps or other such known packaging fasteners, unsightly marks that detract from the appearance and aesthetic appeal of the display stand are almost invariably left behind after such fastening means is removed.
Also, in other cases, the known arrangements have to be shipped to a packing or retail site in a separate shipping container. The container must be separately discarded, thereby contributing to waste and unnecessary expense. Moreover, since the base of the stand is at least partially exposed to environmental influences while in storage and/or in transit, the likelihood that it will be soiled or even damaged before it reaches its final destination is substantial. Last but not least, some of the previously proposed display stands require extensive and complex manipulation and hence a high degree of skill for their erection. Since this level of skill is not always available at the point of use of the stand, this constitutes an additional source of possible damage to the stand.